(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamp pivotally connected to the two sides of a frame of a computer case such that a CD-ROM drive or a diskette drive is securely positioned without the need of tools.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional CD-ROM drives and diskette drives are installed and positioned on a computer case by screws. As tools are needed to fasten the screws, it is time-consuming during assembling and disassembling, and moreover, screws are easily lost.